Happy Birthday, Gilbert!
by PinMeDown
Summary: Sara gives Grissom a birthday surprise he'll never forget. GSR!


**Happy Birthday, Gilbert!**

**Summary: **Sara gives Grissom a birthday surprise he'll never forget.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or its character, I'm just borrowing Grissom & Sara

**Authors notes:** This is my first time ever writing fan fiction. This is a joint fic with my good friend Wagmel so a massive thank you to her. We had great fun writing this lol. Thank you to our beta nonnie88. Please feel free to leave a comment.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

Today was Grissom's birthday and Sara wanted to give him a special gift this year. A gift he'd never forget.

Sara drove to the lab, hoping Grissom would be alone in his office doing paperwork. Since it was the Holidays she knew the lab was likely to be quiet. Walking through the empty crime lab corridors she prayed nobody would see her. She was wearing high heels, the ones which drive him wild, and a long coat covering her almost naked body. Underneath wearing only a black fishnet corset and panties. She'd bought them just for him as a birthday treat.

Each sway of her coat against her near naked body set her skin on fire, making her pussy wet with each step and her nipples hard.

Nearing Grissom's office she noticed the desk lamp on and a wicked smile formed on her face. Taking one last look up and down the corridor she quickly and silently slipped into his office. The noise of the door closing followed by the click of the lock startled him out of his deep concentration.

As he looked up his eyes began to focus on the sight before him. Peeking over his glasses at her with a raised eyebrow, a smile crept over his face at the realisation that the beauty before him was his beloved Sara.

Gil slowly removed his glasses, in a way he knew Sara had always found irresistible. Suddenly, he gave her that classic Gil Grissom smirk, flashing his sexy blue eyes causing the wetness between her legs to further dampen her black silk panties with her liquid lust.

Standing against the door, Sara slowly begins to undo the buttons on her coat, allowing it to fall open and slide down her arms onto the floor. Approaching his desk she seductively sways hers hips, causing Grissom's thick cock to harden in his pants.

Grissom stands to meet Sara reaching out to touch her bare hot skin, his cock twitching in anticipation. Pulling her tight against his body, he kisses her with every ounce of passion and need he has for her. Reciprocating his kiss, Sara groaned with pleasure into Grissom's mouth. Tongues probed, begging for entry, duelling with unbridled passion and desire.

Grissom walks Sara backwards, bending her to lay sprawled across his desk. Kissing his way down her neck, he pulled the fishnet corset down to finally reach her supple breasts. Her nipples hardened even more with every stroke of his tongue across her skin. Sucking a nipple into his hot, wet mouth whilst his hand moved to explore her dripping core. Moving her panties aside his fingers leisurely circled her clit, causing her back to arch off his desk, a deep moan escaping her swollen lips. Gil continued his journey south, leaving wet kisses down her already aroused body.

His lips finally reached their destination, taking a moment to breathe in the delicious scent of Sara, allowing his tongue to stretch out and flick across her throbbing, engorged nub. Each stroke of his tongue sending bolts of pleasure through Sara's body. Tasting her juices flowing from her pussy, Gil easily glides two fingers into her wet, tight heat. Eliciting a loud moan from Sara sumptuous lips, he begins pumping his fingers into her. He feels the walls of her pussy start to clench his fingers signalling her impending orgasm as he speeds up his oral attack on her clit. Sara's clit pulses against Gil's tongue as she explodes around his fingers with a loud scream of his name. Gil slows his movements as his gently pulls his hand from her. Looking directly into her lust covered eyes, he erotically licks every drop of Sara's juices from his fingers.

Standing once again, he leans forward to passionately kiss Sara, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Pushing Grissom backwards Sara moves to sit up, running her hand over his massive bulge; a low growl escaping his lips. Dropping to her knees in front of him, Sara slowly unzips his pants to free his erection. She pumps him a few times before moving her mouth to lick, kiss and tease him before taking him all the way into her mouth. As Sara sucks Gil's dick into her mouth, she reaches behind him to grab his ass forcing his stiff rod deeper into the back of her throat. Gil reaches down to grab handfuls of Sara's soft brown hair, speeding up the movement of his hard cock pumping into her hot mouth. Feelings of pleasure coursed through his body. Hearing her name on his lips, sensing he was close to the edge, she pulled her mouth away from him. Standing quickly, she allowed her lips to crash against his ferociously. Breaking the kiss they gasp for air.

Slipping her panties from her body, she bends over his desk with a sultry look beckoning for him to take her from behind. Grissom steps forward grabbing Sara's hips guiding his rock hard cock deep into her aching pussy. Once buried deep inside her he allows her time to adjust to his manhood before beginning to rock his hips to move within her. Grissom reaches around with one hand to grasp her breast, igniting sparks of pleasure to course through Sara's body as a second orgasm begins to build.

Suddenly he reaches with his other hand to circle Sara's clit causing her groans to become louder. The sounds encouraging him to move faster and deeper inside her as she once again explodes around him. Feeling the walls of Sara's pussy clamping tightly around his cock, Grissom thrusts a few more times before blowing his load as he moaned her name; coating Sara's walls with his hot seed.

Exhausted from their fast and furious lovemaking Grissom leans in to lay gentle kisses her shoulder, resting his head against her while they come down from their high. Pulling out his now limp member Sara turns to him, a look of ultimate satisfaction on her beautiful face. Grissom draws Sara closer bringing her into his loving embrace, gently placing a kiss on her lips. Smiling against his mouth Sara breathlessly whispers "Happy Birthday, Gilbert!"


End file.
